Bonds of a Son
by Viscernal
Summary: Ichigo having gained his Quincy heritage fights to protect what is precious to him, not caring who he has to take down to protect those close few. With a mother who loves him, can Ichigo fight his way to protect his family as he tries to come to terms with his relationship with his mother? Quincy Ichigo, Masaki/Ichigo pairing, so yes incest, possibly future Bambietta/Ichigo/Masaki.
1. Chapter 1

Masaki Kurosaki opened her eyes to the dimly lit room, her head rested on the broad chest beneath her. Even in the dim light she could make out the lines of his toned muscles, not over blaringly so but enough to make the girls his age mouth water had they ever seen them. She rose her hand up and caressed the side of his stomach, a slight moan in his sleep made her smile as she continued to trace her hand over his muscles. So much training he had put into his life, where he could have been making friends, he trained, where he could be having fun, he fought, where he could be living life of a normal teenage boy, he became strong.

All for her.

Ichigo was her pride and joy, and she loved him with all her heart. More so then a mother should love their child. She had come to terms with how she felt for Ichigo was wrong, that her feelings were incestuous and were frowned upon by human society. But neither her son nor her daughters were true humans. She was a full blooded Quincy while their father was a full blooded Shinigami. The only human heritage they had within them was of the Quincy decent, Quincy being humans with spiritual powers. So infact they were more spiritual then human to begin with.

Within Quincy society, it wasn't frowned upon for two children of the same parents to marry, although that happened within the Echt Quincy families and even so rarely occurred if arranged marriages couldn't be formed, but with the extermination of the Quincy's it became more known. Herself being an Echt Quincy knew this all to well having been in an arranged marriage herself once before.

However Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin were all Gemischt Quincy, Ichigo being the only one knowing of his true heritage on both sides both her and her late husband keeping everything a secret before a nine year old Ichigo was forced into the life after watching as his father had been killed by a Hollow. After Isshin's death, Ichigo had become Masaki's light. She loved Isshin, he had sacrificed much to be able to protect her, even going so far as to lose his Shinigami powers for her. Urahara had explained everything to her after Isshin had passed, even if she had an incline after the attack of the strange hollow years ago when she first met Isshin.

With a small frown on her face as she saw the sun begin to rise from behind Ichigo's curtain she rested her head down on his chest once more and closed her eyes not wanting to get up but needing too. When Ichigo had turned ten he had found her crying, still not over her husband's death in the year he had been gone, Ichigo had stayed by her side till morning, that had been the first time that Masaki had slept peacefully since Isshin had passed. Since then, Masaki had crawled into bed with her son, at the start it was just innocent, to take comfort from her child and to give it back if needed. Ichigo hadn't protested to it and for five years, they had been sharing a bed every night, the only nights that she hadn't snuck into his bed were if Yuzu had a bad dream and needed her mother.

Over the years as Masaki crawled into bed with her son, she began to notice his body changing to that of a man, his height increased now standing even taller then herself. His body becoming more developed with muscles, he no longer held any of his child like looks that she had found so adorable when he was younger. He was now a handsome young man and she loved him. When he was fourteen a year earlier she had taken a step that crossed the line, she had kissed him.

To say he had been shocked was an understatement, she had even been shocked at what she had done, they had been talking in the kitchen, something about how Ichigo was drawing reiatsu differently from how she had explained it to him, then she was kissing him. But neither had pulled away and both had deepened it in their own way, Masaki having wrapped her arms around his neck running her hands through his orange hair that he had inherited from her, while Ichigo pushed her up against the kitchen counter. The only reason they had broke from the kiss was because Karin and Yuzu had come home. For the following weeks Masaki didn't go to Ichigo's bed not knowing what to do about this situation she had made with her son. But when it began to affect her sleep... she knew she needed to rectify the situation and had once again crawled into bed with him.

Even though she had told herself she needed to deal with the situation like a proper adult, like his mother, she couldn't, she didn't want to. She was in love with her son, and deep down she hoped that he might be in love with her as well. Over the last year she had restrained herself to simply sleeping by his side, only letting her fantasies run wild in her mind, he was after all still a minor at fifteen and didn't want to force him into anything he didn't want. They hadn't even kissed again after talking about it the first time, simple pecks on the cheek was as far as Masaki had gone with her son.

Masaki's hand continued to travel over her son's tone muscles wanting to forever feel them pressed up against her in the throws of passion but she still didn't know how Ichigo truly felt about their situation. He, if anything, blocked the kiss from his mind as it had never come up again. With a frown she slid her hand from his body and rested it atop the blanket that lay over both of their lower halves. She glanced up the window before letting out a small sigh and sat up running a hand through her hair, she had cut it earlier in the week to how it had been when she was younger, Yuzu had been disappointed in her for that, always loving her mothers long hair.

"Ichigo." She whispered about resting a hand on his shoulder. "Time to wake up." She watched as Ichigo's eyes scrunched up before they fluttered open and he locked eyes with his mother smiling down at him. "Come on, it's time to get up. Go for your run." Ichigo sat up in his bed next to her, bringing his knees up as he did so as he rubbed a hand through his messy hair.

"Yeah, sure thing." He yawned out as he watched his mother slip from beneath the covers, standing in his room with a simple dress shirt which was his and pair of her underwear, he blushed and turned away from her.

"I'll have breakfast ready for when you get back, then you have school to attend." She told him making him nod as she walked from the door. He took in a breath as his door closed and he glanced side long at the closed door. Looking down at where she had made her usual sleeping spot he placed his hand there to feel that it was still warm from where she had been not moments before. With a sigh he swung his feet from the bed and rose up and got dressed in a pair of basketball shorts and a shirt before sliding his Quincy cross over his wrist and slipped on a pair of socks before heading downstairs, Masaki already working on breakfast.

Exiting the house slipping on his runners he was greeted with a slight chill from the morning air. Putting his ear phones in he started to jog around his usual route. With music in his ears he simply concentrated on his running passing a few people out on their early morning walks or simply taking out the trash. Passing a few runners he noticed someone from his class, Ryo Kunieda. The only person he really conversed with in school was Uryu Ishida, and even then it was mostly a simple nod of his head to acknowledge the other Quincy. After Isshin died he didn't talk with a lot of people, the sudden shock of finding out about Hollows, Soul Reapers and Quincy's had made him put up a shell around himself and he pushed himself to get stronger. He didn't even believe he was friends with Tatsuki any more, sure they were in the same class but they hadn't talked in years.

With a sigh he saw Ryo spot him before he turned down a side alley, he wasn't one to talk just because they saw one another. It wasn't that he didn't like her, it's just the awkward situation it'd bring about would just cause him problems. Illuminating reishi beneath his feet he disappeared using Hirenkyaku, a few moments later Ryo stood at the entrance looking down the side street for any sign of Ichigo.

Ichigo appeared on a rooftop not far from where he had seen Ryo and looked out over the town before he sat down pulling a knee up to his chest watching as the sun rose over the city in the distance, his music still playing in his ear. His head perked up as he felt the signature of a Hollow raising to his feet he looked around wandering which direction it would be, that was before it faded making him frown. He didn't sense Uryu near where he sensed the hollow so it wasn't the other Quincy.

"_A Shinigami?"_ Ichigo thought to himself before he scowled in irritation, Karakura hadn't had a Shinigami in years apart from Kisuke and he never really dealt with hollows unless necessary, Uryu and himself always taking care of the hollows before they caused to much of a problem. _"Is the Soul Society finally sending someone to check up on what's been going on?"_ He thought as he jumped down from the roof to the ground and heading home in a slight jog. Opening the door he walked in slipping out of his runners and taking his ear phones out, hearing his sisters talking. "I'm back." Ichigo called out.

"Welcome back Ichigo." Masaki greeted him as he walked into the living room and sat down at the table. "You didn't go for very long today."

"Yeah, suppose not." Ichigo agreed as he began to eat. Yuzu and Karin were talking away while Masaki sat down next to Ichigo to eat her own breakfast. When it was time for the three to leave for school, Masaki kissed both Karin and Yuzu on the cheek before turning to Icihgo.

"Aren't I getting a bit old for this?" He questioned making her pout at him causing him to sigh and look at her with an amused expression before shaking his head, Masaki leaned up and planted a peck on his cheek before he turned and followed Karin and Yuzu out the door. He wished the two goodbye before heading off to school. His thoughts drifted of to the hollow he had sensed earlier and decided he would bring it up with Uryu later, maybe he'd know who killed it. His walk to school was peaceful and everyone simply got out of his way when he reached school grounds. It wasn't as if he didn't want friends, he had friends, they just weren't his own age... or fully human. One turned into a cat or well, turned into a human form since Yoruichi was mostly in cat form, then you had a shop keeper who thought he was bringing sexy back... Ichigo let a small grin cross his face, he could truly call the two banished Shinigami friends.

Not only had they helped him understand the world of the spiritual, after his mother had helped get him use to his Quincy abilities, Yoruichi and Kisuke trained with him to the point that he became strong, so that he could protect like his name sake. Walking into the class room everyone immediately gave him space to walk through, it wasn't every day that Ichigo Kurosaki came into class without his usual scowl, so something was different and nobody wanted to get in his way. Sitting down at his desk and placing his bag on the hooks attached to the desk Ichigo glanced out the class room before he looked up to see Ishida walking towards him.

"Kurosaki." He greeted with a slight nod of his head making Ichigo nod and stand up.

"Ishida." Ichigo greeted in return. "So it wasn't you then?"

"No." He said pushing his glasses up looking over the class to see the students look away from the two. "I believe that the Soul Society has come to Karakura once more." He whispered out quietly making Ichigo's frown grow but he nodded regardless.

"Do you know how many?" Ishida was in a class of his own when detecting spiritual presences.

"From what I can tell, one. Low ranking, probably just a seated officer. Nothing to be to worried about. However I'd like for them to be gone. We've been dealing with Karakura Town's safety for the most part, this is our territory." Ichigo's eyes hardened but he nodded once more. "Kisuke Urahara probably already knows, your mother may not. Let her know when you get home from school."

"What, you giving me orders here?" Ichigo mumbled at him.

"Don't start Kurosaki." Ishida growled at him. "Just do it." Turning Ishida headed back to his desk making Ichigo sigh and sit back down, not noticing the slight frown coming to Tatsuki's face as she watched her old friend from across the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo was frowning as he walked in the door to his home. Several hollows had appeared during the day and all had been dealt with, he could even see that Ishida was starting to get irritated by it. Although Ishida was more irritated that a Shinigami was simply in the same area as him, the Echt Quincy having more hate for the Shinigami since Ichigo didn't really care, he knew three, one of them being his Dad.

"I'm home." Ichigo called out as he walked down the hall. "Anyone here?" He questioned standing in the living room, before hearing the shower on up stairs. _"__What's Mum taking a shower this early in the day for?"_ Ichigo questioned as he set his bag down on the table and headed into the kitchen. As he began to make a light snack he couldn't stop his thoughts from wandering. Last year around this time, against this very bench he was standing against, he had been kissing his mother.

He couldn't even fully recall how it had happened, they had been talking then the next everything had happened so fast. What had shocked him the most, was that he didn't resist, not that he had been kissing his mother or that she had instigated it, it was that he had kissed her back willingly and even deepened it. If Yuzu and Karin hadn't come home... he didn't know what could of happened. In the four years before the kiss, Masaki had come into his bed and slept beside him, some of these nights she had clung to him, most of these were in the earlier years when she needed comfort after his Father's death.

Other nights which happened more often now were her simply sleeping beside him, resting her head on his braud chest, simply enjoying his company, enjoying the comfort that they shared with one another. He couldn't say he didn't enjoy sleeping beside his mother, however recently and even before the kiss had happened a year ago, he had started to dream about her... not in the way that a son should. When he awoke from these dreams he felt disgusted, wrong... but then he'd look down into her face and see her smiling happily in her sleep and he'd remembered the kiss they had shared.

That was anything but a simple family kiss.

It was a kiss of lovers, heated and filled with lust, and it wasn't just his lust for his mother, she had the same in her eyes and the same lust for him, when they broke the kiss a year ago Ichigo saw something in her eyes, something that aroused him to no end, more then once that look in her eyes when the kiss had broke had been the subject of the start of his somewhat more intense dreams about his mother.

With a sigh he gripped the bench and let out a deep breath. He needed to stop thinking about his Mother like that, the kiss was a one time thing. Nothing was going to happen again. It was in the past and nothing was going to form from it, he needed to get that into his head.

"Ichigo, you're home." Ichigo turned and saw Masaki smiling at him from the door way, a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks, her hair slightly damp from her shower. Ichigo saw how her eyes weren't exactly focused on him, but more on the spot that he was standing in. With a frown he pushed away from the bench top he had pushed her against a year ago in their lust filled kiss and moved over to the fridge.

"There is a Shinigami in Karakura town." Ichigo told her as he pulled out the carton of milk before pulling a glass from the cupboard. "Ishida thought I should let you know."

"I was aware of it when they appeared in Karakura last night." Masaki told him making him stop. "You're letting your guard down a little to much if you're not catching onto these things like you should be." Ichigo just shook his head in amusement at her lecturing tone, he had heard it so often over the years since he started his Quincy training. "They did well in hiding their spiritual pressure even when arriving here." Ichigo glanced over to see Masaki smiling at him.

"_Always trying to reassure me."_ Ichigo thought to himself as he finished pouring himself a glass of milk. Placing the milk back in the fridge he turned to Masaki who smiled at him once more with that always warm smile of hers. "Where are Karin and Yuzu?" Ichigo questioned.

"Karin told me this morning that she's got soccer practice so she won't be home for dinner and Yuzu has tutoring so she'll be a bit late as well." Ichigo nodded his head as he raised the glass of milk up to his mouth before stopping as he stared at his Mother over the rim of the glass, that means they'll be alone at least for another couple of hours.

"_No! Ichigo damn it! What kind of creep are you!?"_ Ichigo growled to himself before he downed his milk. _"Geeze how much of a disgusting pervert am I?"_ He sighed as he turned his back to Masaki and began to clean his glass._ "Alone not even five minutes with her and you start to think about how you can use this time to seduce your own mother."_

"Ichigo?" Masaki questioned making Ichigo look over his shoulder to see she had crossed the kitchen to stand behind him. "Did you hear me?"

"Sorry, lost in thought. What did you say?" He questioned placing the clean glass on the rack.

"What would you like for dinner, it's just us tonight." She smiled making Ichigo involuntary blush slightly and look away, making Masaki raise an eyebrow at his strange behaviour.

"A-Anything will do, I... I've got some homework I have to do, so I best get to it." Masaki nodded her head as she watched Ichigo walk out of the kitchen before a frown came to her face. Ichigo was acting strange. Closing his door behind him, Ichigo began to bang his head on the back of it. "Stupid stupid stupid!" He mumbled to himself.

Misaki went about the kitchen making the preparations for dinner ready so it would be easy to just cook it up when needed. However her mind was a mess, her eyes glancing over to where Ichigo had been standing, the exact spot where they had shared such a sinful moment so long ago. She turned from the spot and set her hands over the counter as she bit her lip her eyes closed tight. Ten minutes ago she had been in the shower furiously masturbating over the thought of her son and even now the thought of what had happened as making her weak in the knees. Taking a deep breath she continued making dinner, however she couldn't get her mind of her son.

"_I have to do something... either stop sleeping in his bed... or make the first move."_ She thought as she continued to make dinner preparations, leaving his bed never entered her mind after the first initial thought.

* * *

"You sure you don't want anything else to eat?" Masaki questioned as Ichigo rose from the table. "You barely touched your plate." She frowned slightly, since having entered his room to do his homework he hadn't come back down until she had called him for dinner.

"I had a big lunch." Ichigo told her, making Masaki frown at the lie he had just told. "I'll be back later, just going out for a bit." Masaki's frown turned into a scowling glare making Ichigo take a fearful step back, his scowl sure didn't come from his Father, that was a fact.

"You're not going to be searching for that Shinigami are you?" Masaki demanded.

"No, geeze, I was just going to go on a normal patrol." Ichigo told her raising his hands up in defence. "I have no need to go look for the Shinigami." He continued his defence making Masaki's scowl turn back into a frown.

"No matter if you don't have a quarrel with the Shinigami Ichigo, if they see you... they will go after you. The Soul Society doesn't..."

"I know." Ichigo smiled at her. "I'll be careful, alright?" Masaki nodded her head as Ichigo took his plate to the sink and washed it off. "Karin and Yuzu shouldn't be that far off from getting home now." Ichigo told her and she nodded her head once more.

"I know, when can I expect you back tonight?" She questioned.

"Don't wait up." Masaki nodded her head with a frown that Ichigo missed. Earlier when she had been preparing dinner she had also been boosting herself up to deal with the relationship with her son that night, weather it to be to deepen their relationship or simply keep it as mother and son. But now, Ichigo's plan to go on a routine patrol was going to put a damper on that. With a sigh she watched as Ichigo put on his shoes, his Quincy cross hanging from his bracelet as he walked out the door. With a simple wave over his shoulder he exited out into the street using Hirenkyaku to flash out of existence before appearing on a rooftop, looking over the town searching for any signs of Hollow activity before noticing another familiar signature.

"_What's Ishida doing out?"_ He thought as he turned in the direction of Ishida's signature before narrowing his eyes as he felt another two spike. _"God damn it!"_ He growled as he used Hirenkyaku again to quickly get over to where the Quincy, Shinigami and Hollow were at.

Appearing on a rooftop he could see Ishida in his usual white Quincy outfit, Ichigo hated what he always wore on his patrols and refused plainly since he didn't want to wear a cape, plus the whole uniform thing made him feel uncomfortable. Far to the right standing opposite Ishida was the Soul Reaper, draped in the black shihakusho that Kisuke and Yoruichi had told him were the standard uniform of Shinigami, Zanpakuto in her hand and ready to fight, Ishida's appearance clearly shocking her.

On a rooftop lower then the one Ichigo was standing on was a Hollow, about fifteen feet tall in hall, it's back hunched over and a beetle like mask over it's face. Both Quincy and Shinigami were facing the Hollow, the threat of it being more potent then each other right now.

"Leave Shinigami." Ishida said raising his hand up before Reishi started to form in his hand, the blue glow of his bow starting to form in his grip. "You're not welcome here." Pulling back an arrow Ichigo watched as it flew forward split the mask of the Hollow in two before it began to dissolve.

"Who are you!?" The Shinigami shouted at him. "Tell me at once! What did you do to that Hollow!?" Ishida simply glanced back at her, the blue glow disappearing as he pushed his glasses up with a finger.

"Don't you mean, who are we?" Ishida questioned making Ichigo groan as he sat down on the rooftop as Ishida glanced up at him, the Shinigami doing the same only for her eyes to open wide at the presence of Ichigo, not even having sensed him there.

"Do you really need to bring me into your mess Ishida?" Ichigo called down to him.

"You're here aren't you? There must be a reason as to why you were watching." Ishida told him.

"Yeah, I was watching, that's it, I got no beef with the Shinigami like you do. Deal with it on your own. I'll just be a spectator." Ichigo told him. "We may be the same..." Ishida scoffed. "But we don't have the same beliefs in our heritage, or have you forgotten what my Father was." Ishida narrowed his eyes behind his glasses before scowling.

"But you embraced your Mother's side of your powers, not your Fathers." Ishida told him.

"What is going on here?" The Shinigami questioned. "Who are the both of you? I demand that you answer me!" Ichigo scowled as he glared at the petite Shinigami as Ishida turned his attention back to Rukia. Feeling on edge at the stares she was getting, she raised her Zanpakuto up once more as a threat to both of them.

"We're Quincy's."


End file.
